


Halloween With The Berksons

by silly_mortal



Category: Life Goes On (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_mortal/pseuds/silly_mortal
Summary: Libby and Jerry celebrate Halloween
Relationships: Libby Thacher/Jerry Berkson
Kudos: 9





	Halloween With The Berksons

**Author's Note:**

> My Jibby Timeline:
> 
> The Conference  
> A Series of Questions  
> The Baby  
> The Sitter  
> The Trip  
> The Weekend  
> The Announcement  
> The Conversation  
> The Memories  
> Halloween With The Berksons  
> The Patient  
> 

“What’s happening _now_?”

“Nothing… She’s just walking around the house.”

Jerry listened to the haunting music coming from the TV, while he buried his face in Libby’s hair. When he heard a loud, sudden noise, he jumped and squeezed Libby’s hand harder than he meant to.

“Ow, Jerry!”

“Sorry, Libs… What was _that_?!”

“She just opened a door- _Oh my_!”

“What _happened_?”

“He got her and got her _good_.”

“Is it over?”

“ _That_ part is.”

Jerry pulled his face out from the crook of Libby’s neck, though his arms remained wrapped firmly around her tightly corseted waist. She was still wearing the costume she had worn when they took Nicky around the neighborhood earlier. It was a witch costume. A sexy witch costume, to his utter delight. 

He looked at the TV and blanched when he saw the bloody scene on the screen.

“Why are we _watching_ this?” he asked, his grip around her tightening.

“Because it’s Halloween and our son is _finally_ asleep after taking him trick-or-treating for three hours and his refusing to sleep for another two... It’s been an incredibly long night and I want to relax and watch a movie.”

“Does it have to be a _scary_ movie though? Can’t we just watch ‘Hocus Pocus’ or ‘The Addams Family’ or that Charlie Brown one?”

“We’ve watched all of those with Nicky at least five times this month… It’s _Halloween_ , Jer. I want to watch a scary movie.”

“But I _hate_ them.”

“I know you do, sweetie,” she looked at him. “But you don’t _have_ to watch it with me. I can watch it alone and we’ll do something together as soon as it’s over.”

“But I want to be with _you_ ,” he whined, putting his head on her shoulder. 

Jerry knew he could be incredibly needy at times, but he also knew that he was blessed to have married a woman who was incredibly tolerant of his neediness.

“Then you have to live through this movie, honey,” she smiled, stroking his arm. “It’s not that much longer, it’s already about half over.”

“It’s only _half_ over?” he gaped at her. “How many campers has he killed?”

“Five, so far.”

He made an audible gulp. Libby chuckled and turned back to watch the screen. 

Jerry settled back on the couch and looked at his wife, while the movie continued playing. It was mainly to avoid having to actually watch the film, but partly because he just enjoyed looking at her.

As he gazed at Libby, Jerry wondered how someone who was so tiny in stature could be so brave. Nothing ever scared her or made her nervous. No matter what the situation was, she always took it in stride. Things that would send Jerry into a panic, Libby would take care of without batting an eye. If there was an issue with a customer, Jerry would rant and rave, chewing on antacids, while planning for what to do when his business folded. Libby, on the other hand, would simply call up the customer and find a solution. If their son was ill, Jerry would start calling for an ambulance and Libby would have to take the phone out of his hand, before giving Nicky a dose of medicine and putting him to bed. 

Once, a bee had gotten into their kitchen and Jerry was determined to show Libby how he was willing tackle the issue. He raced upstairs to ready himself and returned wearing three layers of clothing, as well as a ski mask and gloves, and wielding Nicky’s toy butterfly net. As he entered the kitchen, the bee was nowhere to be seen, but his wife and son were seated at the table, laughing at how ridiculous he looked.

Maybe it was all her years of raising children and changing diapers that made her so willing to face anything, including blood and gore. While the sound of the special effect of a knife making contact with a human in a movie he would nearly retch and have to turn away, Libby could watch the screen, unblinking, while eating a full meal. Just this evening, when the film had first started, he’d watched her lick ketchup off her finger, while watching a particularly gruesome scene. She had a stomach of steel, this beloved wife of his.

Even now, as she watched the gory movie, she was dipping into their son’s trick-or-treat bag and eating piece after piece, never taking her eyes off the screen. 

“What are you eating?” he asked.

She glanced down at the piece of candy that was halfway back to her mouth.

“A gummy eyeball.”

“ _Eww_!” he made a face. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “It was in the bag.”

“How can you _eat_ that, Libs?”

“It’s no different than a gummy bear.”

“It’s disgusting!”

“Then don’t eat it, Jer.”

“What can _I_ eat?”

“I don’t know, honey. Look in the bag...”

Jerry reached over Libby’s lap and took the bag that was filled with his son’s loot.

“This one is chocolate…” he muttered, sorting through the various pieces of candy. “This one has nuts… Another _eyeball_? Ugh… Candy corn? That’s just gross.”

“Jerry… _Darling_ …” Libby said, her voice starting to take on a slight tone of impatience. “Would you like me to make you a snack?”

“Well, only if it’s not _too_ much trouble,” he smiled, sheepishly.

Libby sighed, paused the movie and got up from the couch.

“Is there anything _special_ you’d like me to make?” she asked, turning to look at him.

“No, anything is fine… Thanks, sweetie.”

Libby gave him a tolerant smile and bent to give him a kiss, before leaving the room.

“Nothing red!” Jerry suddenly called to her. “Or gooey! Or sticky!”

“Yes, Jerry,” she sighed.

While Jerry sat waiting in the den, he resumed going through Nicky’s Halloween bag. He wondered how a four-year-old boy had managed to collect so much candy that there was no way he’d be able to finish it by _next_ Halloween… although his mother was trying his best to help him out.

Jerry had always hated Halloween. He had been a nervous kid who didn’t like to be scared. He was also allergic to almost everything under the sun, so he couldn’t eat Halloween candy or wear make up that gave him hives. Every year, he had to wear a sheet and be the neighborhood’s most boring ghost, so what fun was something like Halloween? 

The holiday just wasn’t for him, but somehow he’d ended up with a woman who was born for the the day.

Libby loved Halloween and everything to do with it, as did all of her children. They decorated the house with jack-o-lanterns, skeletons and spider webs. There was a makeshift cemetery in the front yard, complete with styrofoam headstones, painted to look real, that bore each of their names… That one was the hardest to take. The first time he had to see his Libby’s name on a headstone, he felt as if someone had kicked him in the gut and his eyes had filled with tears that he had to immediately wipe away, before she saw them. He _hated_ Halloween.

Jerry had to admit that seeing his loved ones in their costumes was fun. All of the kids would come to the house in costume, so they could all pose for pictures together, before everyone went off to enjoy their evening. Jerry, who had never dreamed he’d have a child of his own, adored seeing his little boy dressed up, ready to go trick or treating. He had been a cowboy this year.

But even more than seeing his son dressed up, he loved seeing his son’s mother dressed up. Oh, did he love that… Libby kept a little collection of costumes in their bedroom that she’d wear just for him and they had _nothing_ to do with Halloween. Oh, when he thought of how many times he’d gotten to tie Wonder Woman to the bed with her Lasso of Truth - wearing nothing but her black wig, tiara and golden bracelets - and have her _six ways from Sunday_ -

Jerry heard a crash coming from the kitchen.

“Are you ok, sweetie?” he called. “What’s taking you so long?”

“I just dropped something. I’ll be right there, Jer.”

Our of the corner of his eye, Jerry spotted the werewolf mask he’d worn earlier, when they’d taken their son out. It was a split second decision, but he decided it might be fun to show Libby that he wasn’t a complete party pooper, when it came to Halloween. She was always teasing him and it seemed like it would be fun to be able to unnerve her, for once.

As soon as he heard her rounding the corner, into the den, Jerry leaped out from behind the door, waving his arms and letting out the loudest and scariest noise he could think of. 

“ _Rawwwwwr_!”

Jerry didn’t know how he had expected Libby to react, but he had expected some reaction. She just stood there, holding a bowl of popcorn and staring at him with those big brown eyes of hers. They had not a bit of fear, or even surprise, in them. In fact, she looked bored. 

“Um… Boo?” he said, uncertainly, removing his mask.

Libby set the bowl of popcorn on the table and turned back to him. Slowly, she began grinning, revealing a pair of vampire teeth in her mouth. 

They were plastic vampire teeth, so Jerry wasn’t bothered by them. They weren’t scary at all. In fact, she looked a little silly in them.

“Do you want to suck my blood, Libs? Or… _anything else_?” he teased, suggestively waggling his eyebrows.

Agonizingly slowly, she began opening her mouth. A pool of fake blood began pouring out and dribbling down her chin. 

Horrified, Jerry’s eyes widened and he began backing up.

“I’ll take the _anything else_ ,” she grinned.

“Not with that mouth, you won’t,” he retorted, moving away from her.

“Give me a kiss, honey,” she said, advancing toward him.

“No way! Not with all that mess.”

“Come here, Jer…” she said, using a low voice. “And bring me your _anything else_.”

“Stop it, Libs. I mean it. This _isn’t_ funny.”

Jerry walked backwards, trying to get away from her. She lunged at him, laughing, as he pulled away. In a panic, he fell back onto the couch, and she crawled on top of him, to straddle him. His hands instantly went to her hips, but she took them and ran them up her sides, placing them on her breasts. Instinctively, he began squeezing them.

She did look _amazing_ in that costume.

“Hey Jer… Do you feel like _facing any fears_ tonight?”


End file.
